Shadowhunters
= Shadowhunters = The Shadowhunters stand fast against the darkness that is demonic corruption. Ever since the Age of Demons the Shadowhunter have worked to ensure that their stain does not spread, striking it down where ever it is found. They hunt down the abominations and fiends that threatens mortals and life itself. After the Dark Ages they were almost eradicated with only a handful of member surviving the events that came after the Tellan ritual was preformed. Emperor Kellanved believed in their mission and offered a position in his new kingdom of Endor. They accepted his offer and have been a part of the empire ever since. STRUCTURE The organization is lead by a council of fife people: The Master of the Hunt, Keeper of the Flame, Seeker of the Damned, Hunter of the Dark, Reaper of Souls. The Master of the Hunt is the overall leader and is in charge of the organization as a whole, he reports directly to the Endorian Emperor and only the Emperor has any authority over him. The Keeper of the Flames is the leader of the chapter task with hunting demons and demon activity, and is also in charge of keeping the history of the order. The Seeker of the Damned is the leader of the chapter in charge of investigating magical crimes and they also police the order as a whole. The Hunter of the Dark is the leader of the chapter that is in charge of hunting down the magical beast that roam the lands, they also posses a wide network of spies that look into the on-goins of other countries. The Reaper of Souls is the leader of the chapter in charge for the hunting of mortals that have succumb to blood magic. PUBLIC AGENDA To prevent the spread of the demonic corruption and ensure the survival of the mortal races. ASSETS As a sanction government organization they have access to almost unlimited resources. They often are the first to get new weapon technology and the likes. Their authority within the Empire is unquestionable and they only report directly to the Emperor himself. HISTORY During the Age of Demons a demon prince rose to prominence, it seemed his forces were unstoppable. The hordes of undead he commanded would only grow after every battle and it would seem that no one would be able to stop him. It was around this time that the Raven Queen rose into the seen and seeing the problem she created the Shadowhunters. She gave them the power to fight the undead and they were able to stop the advance of Orcus and his horde long enough for the Celestial Gate to be created. Once the demons were defeated the Shadowhunters set out to stomp out the last remnants of the demons upon the realms of mortals. They promised to be the watchers in the night, preventing the horde from ever being created again. When the T'lan Imass took up arms against the Jaghut they were indiscriminate with anyone in their path and would have annihilated all life in Shar'rik if the Shadowhunters had not been there to opposed them. In the end they were able to reason with Onrack, leader of the Logros clan, to concentrate their rage on the authors of their misery - the Jaghut. During this conflict the Shadowhunters suffered horrible loses and were destined to blink out of existence when Emperor Kellanved offered them a place in his new Empire. MYTHOLOGY & LORE In the times after the creation of the Divine Gate the land was overrun with the aberrations and monstrosities left behind by the demons. The realms were in chaos and there were none to deal with Evermoore. The Mother of Raven looked down on the mortals bellow and was moved to mercy, she granted a group of warriors power and sanctioned them with building an army to hunt down the abominations that plagued the land. And so the first Shadowhunters were commission and have stood ever since against the forces that would bring that age once more. TENETS OF FAITH The laws of life, death, and rebirth are sacred and those who would seek to break them must be hunted and punished, least the taint of chaos spreads. Death comes to us all and to defy it with the stain of undeath is anathema to life and must be eradicated. The souls of mortals lays under the Queens protection, and only the mortal may chose it's fate. PRIESTHOOD The order is lead by the Grand Master of the Hunt who commands the order along side the 4 Shadow Lords whom each leads one of the 4 chapters of the order. Pulvis Et Umbra Sumus (We Are But Dust And Shadows) ; Founding Date : During the Age of Demon ; Type : Military Order ; Alternative Names : Children of the Raven ; Training Level : Elite ; Veterancy Level : Decorated/Honored ; Demonym : Shadowhunter ; Leader : Tameem el-Uddin ; Parent Organization : Endor ; Location : Quon Tali ; Notable Members :* Shadow Lord Asum Von'Savir Keeper of the Flame